


The Criminal Kind

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress, mini multi chap, one shot? i guess?, slur tw, where ian and mickey meet in juvie, will update tag as story moves along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: When Ian takes the fall for Fiona's boyfriends' crime, it lands him in Juvenile Detention where he adjusts to the new environment, and bumps into a certain blue-eyed boy.





	

_“Mr. Gallagher, how do you plead?”_

_“Guilty, your honor”_

* * *

 

The sweet-faced redhead sat in a bus, staring out the window that already resembled prison bars as skyscrapers quickly turned to grasslands, the vehicle he sat in with 15 strangers made it onto dirt roads, a dark fortress only miles away and that’s when Ian Gallagher knew that this was it.

All that surrounded him were nothing but loud voices, boys aged between 12-17 beginning to group up whilst Ian sat to himself quietly, saying a silent goodbye to his hopes and dreams as the bus rolled towards the large security gates of the Juvenile Prison.

It had taken over a few hours to get here, and Ian couldn’t help but feel anxious being so far from his family. Then again, the reason he was here, was for them.

Ian shouldn’t have plead guilty, but he did it for the sake of his brother and sister, Lip and Fiona. Their future and wellbeing mattered more to Ian than his own. He pleaded guilty for stealing a car he didn’t even know was stolen.

He should’ve known it was stolen since Fiona’s boyfriend Steve stole them for a living, but he never imagined Lip asking to borrow the car would lead him to this—to prison.

Lip didn’t want to let him take the fall, but Ian was so adamant about it.

_“You’re smart, you’ll need to go to college”_ he told him, _“besides, they could trial you as an adult.”_

So, Lip gave him one tight squeeze before letting him go. He wasn’t sure what would happen between Steve and Fiona, but he knew his family would be better off without him instead of Lip.

The chain-link fences of the prison were taller than the building itself, it was laced with barbed wire to ensure no one escaped and that fact alone caused Ian to feel smaller than he already was. This was all so surreal to him, the anxiety in his tummy was making him feel nauseous.

He didn’t even want to think about how the food would taste, how hard the bed would be or how the other boys would act around him, but Ian assured himself that he would stay strong, for himself. For his family.

The bus made its way inside and Ian just watched the gates close, his heart sinking as it really started to hit him.

This was real. He was trapped.

It was only a year though, right? Even less with overcrowding?

He’d be fine.

At least he hoped so.

 

“Single line!” The large guard commanded with a rough voice

15 young men quickly and quietly assembled, holding onto their blankets and blue prison garments they were handed whilst the guard who lead ‘ _the pack_ ’ tried to scare the boys with his threatening voice, but the atmosphere of this place made it hard for Ian to listen properly.

The place felt eerie and intimidating, grey walls holding them captive as Ian avoided eye contact, but he held his head high, just as he would at ROTC training.

Once upon a time, Ian was going to be a soldier, now, he’s a felon with a prison sentence.

“Stop!” The guard continued to command as they reached the corridor before the cell block.

The delinquents instantly did so, until one boy decided to act out, shoving the smaller kid next to him

“Watch it, shit brain!” he shouted

The smaller kid didn’t hesitate in shoving back, an argument ensuing as guards wrestled to stop it. Ian just stared, wide eyed with disbelief that these were the people he was going to be stuck with for the next 12 months.

“Crazy, right?” the boy next to him whispered

Ian properly acknowledged him, noticing he was almost just like Ian. Soft features, freckles and green eyes. He just had very dark hair instead of Ian’s bright, fire red hair.

“Yeah” Ian whispered back simply with a huff

“I’m Jordan, by the way” he greeted with a smile

“Ian” He responded with a kind smile

“Hey, no chit-chat!” The large guard told the boys off, startling them both as they quickly went back to standing like soldiers.

After another guard gave the boys who fought a stern talking to, the large guard began to go over the rules.

“Here’s how it’ll work! You’ll go to your rooms, get changed and make your bed. By the time you’re done, it’ll be your lucky day because you have free time before dinner, but tomorrow is when it gets hard. 6am wake up, you will receive your schedule before breakfast and by 8:30am you will go to school. Have I made myself clear?”

Everyone nodded and said yes whilst Ian swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to have a panic attack over the situation he had found himself in. He just couldn’t wait for visitation so he could see his siblings again. He missed home, and these dull brick walls could never surpass the broken, chipped walls that enclosed that warm house in the South Side of Chicago.

 

Even the common room couldn’t provide Ian with comfort. He hated his cell, he hated this place and everyone around him just liked to taunt and show themselves off as if they should be proud of their crimes.

Ian didn’t deserve to be here, it was unfair, but it was also too late to turn back and tell the truth now.

He sat at a table in the corner of the room, secluded from everyone else who seemed to easily settle into this restrictive environment. Ian’s jaw tightened with discomfort as he aimlessly tapped his fingers among the metal table, unable to help but notice that it was deadbolted to the floor.

“Hey, Ian” that soft voice from earlier approached

Ian snapped out of his mindless thinking to recognize Jordan’s acknowledgement of him.

“Oh” he reacted awkwardly, “hey”

Jordan just nodded, helping himself to a seat next to him.

“You look pretty lonely” he felt the need to mention

Ian scoffed, “Well, I’m not really meant to be here”

“Me either” he snorted

“Then what are you doing here?” Ian wondered, brows furrowed with confusion

Jordan shrugged, shuffling the chair in closer.

“Punched a cop for no reason and this place is better than my foster-family”

Ian just nodded with an empathetic smile, knowing exactly how it felt to be in that position.

“Well what about you, why are you here?” he questioned

“Took the fall for something I didn’t do” Ian explained without substance

“Ah, got it” he chuckled, “did you want me to grab a stack of cards for us to play with?”

Just as Ian went to answer, everyone in the room froze as the older and wiser Juvie kids came parading through the door.

Ian’s eyes locked onto a group of boys who strutted in as if they owned the place.

“Lookie at what we got here!” a dark-haired boy announced, “fresh meat!”

That anxiety and intimidation sunk in once again. They all looked so…rough? As if this place had turned them into people they weren’t; as if they put on a bad-boy persona just so they could make it out of here alive.

Ian hoped he wouldn’t have to let go of his integrity and become one of them in order to survive this place.

The more-experienced boys integrated with the new kids, not even hesitating to show them who’s boss as they dominated most of the activities and tables.

“So, what do you say?” Jordan wondered as if this didn’t bother him, “I’ll go get the cards?”

“U-Uh, sure” Ian nodded slightly with a smile

Jordan got up with a grin, making his way through the crowd to get a pack. Ian watched cautiously, knowing the overload of testosterone in this room could easily start a war.

Just as Jordan reached for the pack in the container, a blonde and buff older kid shoved him, reaching for those cards. Ian rolled his eyes, knowing well that this would happen.

Unafraid of battle, he stood and faced the crowd, more than ready to defend the innocent one.

Then again, is anyone in here  _really_ innocent?

“Excuse me, I’m pretty sure you’re meant to share the cards” Jordan reacted with a smart-ass tone

“Oh yeah? Well guess what, bitch? This is my stack, so shove off!” the older kid scoffed

“I don’t see your name on it” Jordan continued to taunt

“It doesn’t fucking have to! It’s mine”

“Hey!” Ian interfered, “what’s the big deal? just let him have the cards”

The boys brown eyes glared upon Ian harshly

“’Fuck you say to me?”

Ian gulped, but wouldn’t claim defeat.

“You heard me!”

He now let out a laugh, looking at Jordan before looking back at Ian.

“Are you a fag?” he questioned abruptly

“What!?” Ian scoffed with disgust to cover his sexual identity, “No!”

Not believing it, the criminal smirked.

“Really? So you’re not defending your lil’ boyfriend over here?” he continued to tease, now getting closer to tower over and further intimidate the ginger boy

“He’s not my boyfriend—just give us the fucking cards!” Ian snapped, holding his hand out

With a snort, the guy let out a laugh, “okay, here’s your cards”

His fist clenched and collided with Ian’s eye in one quick sweep—Ian felt the impact instantly but didn’t back down, swinging his fist towards the taller youth.

The blonde caught his hand and shoved Ian down to the ground, Ian flinched as he saw his fist swing once more, but was quickly interrupted by a familiar loud and confident voice.

“Hey, hey, hey! Back off, Scully. We don’t want the rent-a-cops sending us back to our fuckin' rooms for misconduct now, do we?”

When Ian looked up, he saw pitch black hair and knuckles that had ‘ _fuck u-up’_ tattooed across them, maybe it was because Ian was dazed from the punch, but he looked up at this boy as if he were a knight in shining armor.  

“What do you expect me to do then!?”

The defender rolled his eyes and pointed at Jordan,

“You, how old are you?”

“F-Fifteen”

“Right” he nodded before looking down at Ian, "and you?”

Ian nearly choked on his words from how blue his eyes were, but got there eventually.

“Sixteen”

“There you go!” He turned back to the bully now, “just give the fucking kid the cards”

Scully, which Ian assumed to be a last name, tensed briefly before giving in, letting Jordan reach for the cards.

Ian made it back onto his feet as Scully walked past the boy with the knuckle tattoos, deliberately pushing into shoulder as he made his way past.

“You better watch yourself, Milkovich”

_Milkovich?_ That name seemed familiar.

“Yeah, try me Ryan” Milkovich scoffed, before turning to Ian.

Ian couldn't help but continue to stare, the youth shifted his eyes

"The fuck you lookin’ at?”

“Nothin!--You’re not gonna make me your bitch now, are you?” Ian questioned, unsure why this guy would help him out like this.

He didn't even seemed shocked that Ian asked that.

“Don’t worry, kid” he chortled, “I got more than enough”

Ian just huffed, hoping that was a joke whilst the raven-haired boy effortlessly began to walk away.

“You better tell one of the pathetic guards to get you some ice for that eye!”

“Yeah, okay—wait!” Ian prompted, causing Milkovich to turn around.

“What?” he returned bluntly

“N-Nothin” Ian choked, clearing his throat. He wanted to ask for his real name, but couldn’t help but feel stupid.

The boy held a smirk, quickly licking his bottom lip as he came closer

“What’s your name?” he wondered, pointing one of those tattooed fingers at his chest.

“I-Ian. Ian Gallagher”

The dark-haired boy nodded as if to say he’d remember that, those pale blue eyes locking onto Ian’s with intensity.

“Just be careful next time, ‘right?” he told, rather than asked.

Ian just nodded quickly, unable to find the right words to say. Just as his Prince Charming started to walk away, he turned around once more.

“Welcome to juvie, Gallagher!”

Ian couldn’t fight the smug look on his face as he watched him walk away so confidently and filled with triumph.

Why couldn’t Ian help but Admire him?

“What the heck was all that about?” Jordan questioned now

He couldn’t be getting a real crush on this Milkovich guy, right? He hardly knew him. He didn’t even know his first name or why he was here, but his stomach couldn’t stop flowing with butterflies as his body tingled all over.

“No idea”

Maybe juvie wouldn’t be so bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! let me know what you think x
> 
> *Make sure to bookmark so you know what I update! I'm currently working on/very dedicated to The Fight For You right now, but I felt like doing something lighter and fun so I whipped this up!
> 
> This will be a Work In Progress though, just like TFFY, so stay tuned :)


End file.
